Im Lost Without You
by firebug29
Summary: SongFic.... Its time for the battle with Naraku... Song to Im Lost Without You by Blink 182


Firebug*29 here. Im writing another songfic! I herd this song and fell in love with it! So I had to come up with some kind of fic for it! So here it is! It took me a LONG time to write it so I hope you like it! Ok so yea read it! O BTW! Ill be coming up with another chapter to Kags 16! Its is killin me its so hard with the evil writers block!! I hate it! So yea Ill get on that right away!  
  
I don't own Inu or I miss you. Blink 182 owns the song and that genius. you know the one. owns Inuyasha!  
  
*words* = song  
  
~words~ = thinking  
  
I Lost Without You! *****************  
  
*I swear that I can go on forever. again*  
  
"I'm staying forever this time, I'm staying forever for you Kagome." Inuyasha stood before Naraku, the final battle about to begin. There was no where to run and Naraku had made it clear he wasn't leaving without Kagome's half of the jewel.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
*Please let me know when my one bad day, will end*  
  
"Inuaysha. please. be careful."  
  
"Don't worry Kagome. I'll kill that bastard. even if it kills me. I'll kill him."  
  
*I will go down as your lover. your friend*  
  
"Kagome, before we do this I need to tell you something."  
  
"What is it Inuyasha. you know you can tell me anything."  
  
"Kagome.I-I love you." Kagome turned to him in surprise, and was also shocked to find, he was already facing her.  
  
*Give me your lips and with one kiss, we begin.*  
  
Inuyasha leaned in and gave Kagome a deep but short kiss, filled with love and passion. And Kagome quickly leaned into it knowing it wouldn't last long because of the work at hand.  
  
"I love you to Inuyasha. I just didn't know how you felt."  
  
Inuyasha gave her a simple smile. "Lets go."  
  
And the battle began.  
  
*are you afraid of being alone. cause I am. Im lost without you.*  
  
~Inuyasha, don't die, don't leave me alone.~  
  
*Are you afraid of leaving tonight. cause I am. I'm lost without you.*  
  
~Kagome, stay out of the way and don't leave the world of the living tonight. I need you here!..~ "DIE BASTARD!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*I'll leave my room open till sunrise, for you*  
  
~These wounds will heal, I will ask Kagome to stay, and she will stay. Gods, please, don't let her leave me now. we've been through so much!~  
  
*I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you*  
  
~Inuyasha, I'm not taking my eyes off you while you are in this condition.I will watch you every second of every day, and as long as you want me to stay. I will.~  
  
*Where are you now. I can hear footsteps. I'm dreaming*  
  
~Damn these injuries, Naraku sure did a number on me. Am I awake or still unconscious?.. yea, I'm defiantly out of it.Kagome and I are together. and that only happens in my dreams.~  
  
*And if you will, keep me from wakening to believe this*  
  
~No one wake me. I like my dreams~ Inuyasha smiled in his sleep and His guardian angle caught a sliver of hope from this small gesture.  
  
*are you afraid of being alone. cause I am. Im lost without you.*  
  
~Inuyasha. why don't you just wake up, don't die, don't die and leave me alone.~  
  
*Are you afraid of leaving tonight. cause I am. I'm lost without you.*  
  
~If I wake up. Kagome will either be gone or will leave. I don't want either. If I don't wake up she'll always be with me in my dreams, and she'll never leave..~  
  
*are you afraid of being alone. cause I am. Im lost without you.*  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
*Are you afraid of leaving tonight. cause I am. I'm lost without you.*  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
*are you afraid of being alone. cause I am. Im lost without you.*  
  
"Kagome..." It was the first time he had woken up since the battle and Kagome was relieved as hell, "Kagome. don't leave me, stay here. with me. please?"  
  
*Are you afraid of leaving tonight. cause I am. I'm lost without you.*  
  
Kagome gasped at the suddenness of the question, but quickly regained herself. "I told you Inuyasha. I love you, and if you want me to stay.I'm staying."  
  
Inuyasha grinned, and despite his injuries, pulled his beautiful angel into his lap, and nestled his face into her raven black hair.  
  
"I love you Kagome, and I'm lost without you."  
  
*I'm lost without you*  
  
"I love you to Inuyasha, forever and alwayse." Kagome sighed contently and snuggled deep into Inuyasha's bandaged chest.  
  
*I'm lost without you.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
awe. I liked it, but that's just me! Yea R/R I need a boost in confidence *hint hi. o hell forget the hints! REVIEW DAMN IT! A he hehe. sry just a lil frustrated with the rate of me getting reviews. its quite discourageing! Yea well review ^_^! cya 


End file.
